


Good Vibrations

by Finely Honed (jaqen_hgar)



Series: Imagine Tony & Bucky [58]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Bottom Tony Stark, Bucky Barnes Recovering, Butt Plugs, Control Issues, Established Relationship, Feelings, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Self-Esteem Issues, Sex Toys, Sexy Feels, Tony Fixes things, Trust, Vibrators
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-23
Updated: 2015-08-23
Packaged: 2018-04-16 19:50:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,895
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4638063
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jaqen_hgar/pseuds/Finely%20Honed
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <span class="small">Prompt: Bucky makes Tony wear a vibrator under his clothes for the entire day with the remote in his own hand.</span>
</p><p>Tony feels like everyone around him knows exactly what’s going on. The good thing is, they don’t. They absolutely don’t, because why would they ever think that Tony Stark was stepping out of the elevator, coffee in one hand, phone in the other, and a vibrating remote controlled butt plug nestled all snug as a bug in a rug exactly where you’d expect to find it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Good Vibrations

Sometimes Tony had to stop, take a deep breath, and think about his choices. Not in a superficial or comical way, but in a very deep, very mature, soul searching kind of way. History, not repeating it, all that jazz. He weighs the pros and cons, and he’s sad to say that a lot of the time he comes to the conclusion that he could have or should have done things differently. On the upside, where Bucky’s concerned, he actually doesn’t have  _any_ regrets. And, crazy as it sounds, he refuses to regret this choice, even if he is giddy with nerves to the point of feeling almost sick to his stomach.

Tony feels like everyone around him knows exactly what’s going on. The good thing is, they don’t. They absolutely don’t, because why would they ever think that Tony Stark was stepping out of the elevator, coffee in one hand, phone in the other, and a vibrating remote controlled butt plug nestled all snug as a bug in a rug exactly where you’d expect to find it.

He can’t help but assume he’ll get caught at some point today, and Steve will take him aside and give him a mournful look, and ask  _why_  in that exasperated, extra special way he has. When he does ask, Tony wants to be ready to answer, especially since the reasoning behind this little adventure is one hundred percent sound.

Bucky Barnes was bad at being greedy. That doesn’t sound like a problem but it _is_ , because the actual issue wasn’t greed so much as it was self-worth and assertion. Putting himself first, not just passively accepting whatever was offered, but getting what  _he_  needed to be healthy and happy. Bucky was crap at those things, and sometimes when Tony saw it happening, and saw the others  _not_  recognizing it for what it was, he got all worked up.

So,  _maybe_  he had a bit of a rant at three in the morning.

“Buck, just tell me to shut up if you don’t want to talk about this!” Bucky sighed, and let his head fall back against the couch, not saying anything. “Seriously. What do  _you_  want, right this minute?”

Tony watched and waited, biting down on the avalanche of words behind his teeth, wanting to give the guy a chance to actually answer. His spirits were already sinking, though. Being quiet for that long meant Bucky was over thinking the question, trying to figure out what Tony wanted to hear, rather than just answering from the heart.

“Honestly?” Bucky bit down into his lip, looked up through his lashes, and shrugged a shoulder. “I wanna fuck you in the Roadster.”

“What?”

The smile that crept across Bucky’s face was priceless. “Been thinking about it the whole time you’ve been yammering on about not letting people walk all over me.”

Tony probably stood there opening and closing his mouth a few times, but then he returned the smile. “We can do that.”

Afterwards, while he was catching his breath, Bucky snuggled in close, and sighed. “You’re right, though. I’m gonna try, Tony.”

“Hey, only try because you  _want_ to try, not to make me happy, or…”

Bucky slapped a hand over his mouth. “Shut up. I’m trying to have a moment here. I like that you wanna look out for me. Feels nice.”

“Good,” Tony said from beneath Bucky’s hand, licking his fingers.

“I wanna get better at it, and I want you to help.”

So, after that, he and Bucky worked on it together. He was doing a lot better, he really was, and Tony was so proud of him. The first time he chimed in during a heated team debate on take out with, “Nah, I hate that place, let’s order from Silvio’s instead,” Tony couldn’t stop smiling.

When Tony was going off on one of his rants, and Bucky shut him down just as he was really getting warmed up on the topic, Tony zipped it, even though he had a number of valid points on why  _Jurassic Park_  was totally feasible.

During the middle of the night, when he was woken from a dead sleep by Bucky crying, he respected his request to not talk about it, and instead fulfilled his desire for hot chocolate and playing Mario Kart instead.

It was all entirely reasonable, which was why Tony was going to have a bit of a problem when it came time to explain himself to Steve. Good intentions and all that. However you looked at it, the end result is the same; he’s surrounded by Avengers with a vibrating butt plug up his ass, and Bucky is the one with the remote.

“Tony, I was  _joking_!”

“Hey, look, as a jokester, I know that a lot of the time the only way we can say this shit is by joking about it. And, call me crazy, but you had a look,” Tony said, wagging his fingers at Bucky. “Part of you was dead serious, my friend.”

Bucky made a sort of desperate, choked off noise as he stared down at the plug, but his pupils were blown wide, and there was a telltale flush creeping up from under his collar.

“Hey, look, whatever. This is for you, we definitely don’t have to do it. We don’t ever have to do anything either one of us is uncomfortable with, right?”

“Yeah, yeah,” Bucky agreed, lifting the plug off the workbench and holding it up to examine it closer. Tony wondered if he even realized the way he was chewing at his lower lip, or if Bucky was doing that purposefully to drive him crazy.

“So, we can put that away, and if you want to try it some other time, we can. No big deal.”

Bucky stared at him with a crazy little smile on his handsome face. “You’d really do it, wouldn’t you?”

“Seems pretty hot,” Tony admitted, swallowing. “I might, ah, like the idea of you having the remote, and having to decide when and how long to use it for.”

As soon as Bucky asked, “What if we have to Assemble?” Tony knew they weren’t putting the toy away for a rainy day.

“Well, I have to run off to get the suit anyway. I’d just take it out. Or leave it in, and trust you not to zap my ass while I’m fighting Doom Bots or something.”

Bucky had stepped closer. “How ‘bout tomorrow? We wake up early, I take my time putting it in, then you walk around like that all day.”

“We could always practice tonight?” Tony suggested hopefully, because just talking about their little plan had him half hard.

“No. We can be patient, think about it, then have fun in the morning.”

Which was evil, but also a good use of self-assertion, so Tony couldn’t really get too bent out of shape about it. They had a nice evening together, and he went to sleep feeling like it was Christmas Eve, only to find himself confused when the alarm went off at five in the morning.

“Told you, I wanna take my time,” Bucky explained, smiling sweetly.

They’d started off in the shower, scrubbing each other down, getting each other hard, Bucky crowding him against the tiles, working soapy fingers in and out of his ass while kissing him stupid. Still damp, they’d chased each other back to the bed, where Bucky then spent the next forty minutes working Tony open with lips and tongue and fingers, cool metal hand stroking his cock all the while, until he was shaking against the sheets and begging.

“Should I be mean and not let you get off?”

“Only if you want me to come in my pants the first time you turn the thing on,” Tony had answered, sounding far more desperate than he’d intended.

Bucky had kissed the back of his thigh and smiled sweetly. “That’s no fun,” he said, scooting up to the head of the bed, and grinning. “How ‘bout you ride me?”

Tony didn’t have to be asked twice. In the blink of an eye he had Bucky moaning, working himself into an even worse frenzy than he’d already been in, the headboard cracking against the wall as he brought them both to completion.

And after, lying wrecked and panting against the sheets, his eyes drifting shut, he’d somehow forgotten about the point of it all, until he found himself hissing with pleasure as Bucky carefully worked the plug into his ass. It felt messy, and admittedly a little gross, but also incredibly hot.

“M’gonna test it, okay?” Bucky whispered, his eyes wide as his thumb hovered over the controls. Tony gave him a thumbs up, then almost arched off the bed, groaning loudly. When vibrating, it was like the tip of the plug was nestled perfectly against his prostate. “Holy shit. Yeah, okay, that is hot.”

Bucky turned it off again, grinning like a loon. “Just… fuck, give me a… a couple minutes.”

“Don’t worry, I’m done testing. Let the day commence, babydoll.”

He’d cleaned up, gotten dressed, all with Bucky following him around with a goofy grin, sneaking in kisses, or trailing his fingers between Tony’s asscheeks to shift the plug ever so slightly. “It’s gonna be a long day.”

“Says the guy with the remote,” Tony laughed, filling his mug with coffee. “Alright. Wish me luck. JARVIS will give you a little camera feed on me all day while I’m in the Tower.”

“Hey, Tony?” Bucky grabbed him, gave him the sweetest kiss yet, bringing their foreheads together. “Thanks for this. I know it’s kinda pervy, but… It’s really cool that you’d trust me enough to do this.”

“You’re welcome. I’m proud of you for asking.”

Tony tried to hold onto the mental image of that sweet, sweet kiss goodbye when the first jolt caught him completely off guard. It’d been an hour at least since they’d parted ways, and he’d stopped clock watching and wondering when it would happen. It wasn’t as if he’d forgotten the plug was there; he was feeling deliciously full, and squirmy, and depending on how he sat the plug pushed against his prostate in a filthy, wonderful way.

One minute he’s chatting with Clint, “No, because you  _always_  say that, and then you always forget. When’s the last time you _ahhhhhhhhh_!” Tony felt himself flush, blood trying to decide whether it belonged in his face or his dick. “Actually went around and retrieved your arrows? Never, that’s when, because, mm, I have to pay people to go get them.”

Clint stared at him. Then stared some more. Tony just arched an eyebrow and took a sip of his coffee, trying not to groan with disappointment when the vibrations ended. Clint opened his mouth, probably prepared to ask what the hell was going on, but then caught himself, and shook his head.

“So no, I’m not giving you vibranium arrowheads.”

“You’re a buzzkill,” Clint accused, jabbing his finger in Tony’s direction.

Bucky must have tapped into the audio feed as well, because as soon as Clint said buzzkill, the plug kicked into action, a series of rapid fire bursts that had him white knuckle gripping the edge of the kitchen counter. Tony wasn’t sure if he loved or hated himself for programming in a variety of vibrational patterns. Bucky was definitely going to want to try them all. Yeah, he was a genius.

Tony waited until his erection flagged enough that he could walk out from behind the kitchen island without his condition being painfully obvious, refilled his coffee, and headed up to the office.

It continued on like that for most of the day. Bucky was conscientious and didn’t activate anything when Pepper was around, which was probably good. She’d had sex with Tony, would definitely recognize some of the faces he was probably making. The thing was, even when it wasn’t vibrating in his ass, it was still there. He couldn’t forget it, or ignore it, was actually tempted to try to go jerk off in the bathroom about halfway through the day, because he’d shift in his chair to answer the phone, or to sign something, and little electric sparks of pleasure would sizzle through his body.

As he was walking through the hallway—zap!—and he’d lose his stride, regaining it a moment later. Riding down to R&D in his private elevator, Bucky had some fun with him, little staccato bursts leaving Tony braced in the corner, his knees weak, desperate to shove his hand down his pants and jack himself off.

It wasn’t just the plug itself, or the direct stimulation, although those were definitely working. It was knowing that Bucky was watching all of this, was sitting there, remote in hand, plotting. Asserting his will, while also bringing Tony pleasure. Tony wondered if Bucky had jerked off, kept thinking of him sitting in their room, stroking himself while sending little shockwaves of pleasure through Tony’s body.

By the time dinner rolled around, he was feeling ever so slightly insane in the best possible way, and that was before Bucky walked into his office with the world’s most obvious shit eating grin on his face.

“Team dinner tonight,” Bucky said in a little sing-song. “Don’t wanna be late.”

Cool metal fingers slid between his own as Bucky held his hand, and pulled him away from his desk. “Should I change?”

“Nah, you look good in that suit.” Bucky gave him a playful smack on the ass and activated the vibrator just as the elevator doors slid closed.

“ _Fuck_ ,” Tony groaned, letting himself fall against Bucky’s chest. Wave after wave of pleasure rolled through his body, and he couldn’t help but grind himself against Bucky’s thigh. “Please? Jeans are gonna be so much less obvious,” he gasped, letting himself be vocal as he moaned into Bucky’s shoulder.

The vibrations stopped, and Tony shuddered, feeling like his legs were made of jello. “I can’t even begin to explain how hot this is,” Bucky whispered against his ear. “Haven’t touched myself, in the spirit of solidarity. Kinda want you to suck me off in the elevator.”

Tony whimpered. “Yes, let’s skip dinner and do that!”

“I’m hungry though,” Bucky said, smiling sweetly. “Besides, we waited this long, a little longer ain’t gonna kill us.”

“It might!”

Bucky kissed him again, and rubbed little circles on his back as if comforting him when he woke from one of his nightmares. “You got this, Tony. Just gotta make it through dinner, and then I’ll do every last little filthy thing you want to ya, okay?”

Tony stepped out of the embrace, scrubbing his hands over his face. He was very obviously hard, and Bucky staring at his crotch wasn’t helping. “Just dinner, okay, yeah. Dinner.”

“You probably should change, though, you weren’t kidding about those pants.”

That was a relief, at least. Tony changed, and Bucky only used his super vibrating powers twice, and eventually they made it downstairs, just in time to help Steve set the table. Everyone was in a good mood, and Tony was somehow managing to keep the squirming and moaning to a minimum, and then while he was in the middle of laughing at a painfully nerdy Bruce joke, Bucky set off the fireworks.

“ _Faaaaaahhha fuck_ , this is good curry,” Tony wailed, making a fist and biting into it. Bucky hadn’t stopped the vibrations, because he was beautifully evil, and Tony couldn’t stop his breath from hitching, and was going to start begging, any second now he was going to actually open his mouth in the middle of dinner and beg Bucky to take him upstairs and fuck him stupid, but then…

“Do you hear that?” Steve asked, head cocked to the side.

Bucky turned off the plug, and pretended to listen, while a flushed, panting Tony gawped. Stupid, sneaky super soldier ears! He could hear the plug vibrating in his ass, this was just…

“Hear what?” Clint asked, “Tony coming in his pants over curry?”

“Not at the dinner table, Clint,” Steve said absently.

“What? He’s the weirdo making sex faces at dinner!”

Steve’s eyes were narrowed, and he was obviously listening for a repeat of the strange sound. Bucky was eyeing him innocently, looking pleased as punch. “Might be my arm. S’been acting up. Was gonna have Tony give it the once over after dinner, actually.”

“Mm hmm,” Tony answered, shoveling more food into his mouth. “Servos. Acting up. Arm.”

The rest of dinner was uneventful, Bucky apparently concerned Steve would actually get it into his head to look up Tony’s ass for the mysterious buzzing sound, so it wasn’t until they were heading off to the workshop to ‘look at Bucky’s arm’ that he set it off again, so that Tony’s goodbye came out like a squeak, and the last thing they heard before the elevator doors closed was, “There! Don’t you hear that?”

“You’re amazing,” Bucky gushed, giving him another one of those sweet kisses. “This is the best therapy ever.”

“I’m really proud of you, Bucky, you’ve come a long  _ooooooohhhhh_   _fuck me,_  seriously? During my  _ohhhh, oh oh,_  rousing speech?”

“What can I say? You moved me.”

But it was okay. Bucky more than made it up to him once they got back upstairs.

**Author's Note:**

> So, I owe everyone in the world replies to their comments. Work has been killing me, almost literally. I'm at the point where I'm working in my sleep, even, and waking up confused to be in a bed and not in the office. In the few moments I have where I'm not working, or eating, or sleeping, I've been trying to finish up my Winteriron Bang story, which is around 60K and still not done and needs to be posted on Sept. 5th. BUT. I feel bad because I haven't updated anything over here in forever, so I hope you enjoy this, and as soon as I have 5 minutes I'll be replying to all you beautiful, wonderfully kind commenters. You might not know it, but you've been helping me survive this stressful moment in time. *hugs to you all*


End file.
